


Mutual Assured Destruction

by RebaK1tten



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron wanted him the minute he saw him. Correction – Aaron knew he’d have him the minute he saw him.  He’s paler now then when they were first a couple, but that’s understandable; Aaron is slowly killing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mutual Assured Destruction

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hotch/Reid site on LJ - Hotch is a vampire and feeds on Reid.

Oh, lord, Aaron thinks. Spencer is whining again.

“Please Aaron, just a little more? You barely gave me anything that time.” Spencer is lovely as he’s ever been, with the tousled hair, and swollen pink lips. Aaron wanted him the minute he saw him. Correction – Aaron knew he’d have him the minute he saw him.  He’s paler now then when they were first a couple, but that’s understandable; Aaron is slowly killing him.

“Spencer. You already had two tastes today. You’re becoming very greedy. Can’t you go without? I don’t always feed on you.” Aaron gestures to the body lying crumpled in the corner.

“I…I don’t want to. You get to have what you want, I never turn you down. Please, just a little more?” Spencer begs so prettily.

Aaron turns and studies his love with interest.  “Oh, Spencer,” Aaron puts down his book and holds out a hand for Spencer to join him on the sofa.  “You feel anxious and your head hurts, right? Vision a little blurry, thoughts not very clear?”  Aaron watches as Spencer, brow creased, nods. “Yes, that’s your addiction, pet. Your blood is now about 25 percent my blood and you want more. Let me tell you what happens now.”

Aaron stands and moves slowly to the other side of the room. Spencer watches him, unable to look away. Of course he can’t, Aaron thinks, he’s an addict. “This ends one of three ways. One, I leave and you go through withdrawal, which will kill you and you die. Or actually I guess there is one point two, which is I leave and you go through withdrawal, some other vampire smells the stink of your desperation and takes you in as your new master. That’s possible and you would accept in a flash, because you’re an addict. And you’re pretty, so I’m sure he or she would keep you for quite a while; it’s a character flaw we have, we like pretty companions. Two, I decide to keep you. I need…let’s say a servant, that’s a good term. Someone to take care of those annoying day-time things for me. Banking, clothes, bring me my dinner. And in exchange I feed your habit. I promise.  Third option is I kill you outright. That way, you avoid withdrawal and no one else takes you. Me, I’m leaning towards that one. I do love you, in my way, and I’d hate to have you be in pain or be someone else’s slave.  And since I can’t promise how long you’d last, even with me taking care of you…that might be best. What do you think, love?”

Spencer sits breathing harshly on the sofa. “I thought you might do something like this, Aaron. God, I wanted to trust you and trust all the bullshit you’ve been telling me.” He stands and walks over to Aaron’s “dinner” and nudges the girl’s body with his toe. “I found a letter you left out that you’ve been writing to Gideon. The letter about me, about us? I guess you thought that I’m too far gone to read or understand it?”  Spencer walks over to where Aaron is leaning on the fireplace. Aaron looks interested, but not particularly worried. “That girl? I know her…knew her from NA. I guess I’m as bad as you, because I gave her Dilaudid, a lot of it, before I gave her to you. I know it won’t kill you, but I’m guessing you’re feeling kind of sluggish and maybe a little sick? You’ll probably go beddy-bye a little early tonight. And when you do, I can drag your selfish ass outside and leave you there and in the morning – WHOOSH! Good morning, Sunshine.  Aaron, you’re looking a little green, sit down.” Spencer kicks at the back of Aaron’s usually sturdy knees and watches him crumble to the floor.

“Spencer… you don’t want to do this. What I said about withdrawal and someone else finding you? That’s true. But you’ll wish you were dead, vampires don’t always treat mongrels well – and that’s what you are, not quite human, not quite us. You need to find good blood for me. Do that and I’ll take care of you, I’ll give you more, I’ll keep you, you’ll be mine.” Aaron’s head is starting to swim, he hasn’t been drunk in forever and it feels a little like that, but much much worse.

“Here’s an option for you, Hotch. You turn me now. You drink my blood, it’s fresh and we know you like it because you’ve been a fucking pig with me. You drink me and then give me yours. And you need to, to get some of the Dilaudid out of your blood stream. We’ll both still feel a little bad, but not enough to die and since I’ll be dying, I won’t be able to kill you. And you’ll be too weak to kill me. And the drug will help me with any pain I’d have from you killing me, you shit.” Spencer is kneeling next to Aaron, punctuating his speech with pokes in the chest. “Agree? Say yes or I’m dragging your sorry ass into the street. It’ll be dawn in an hour and I can look out the front window and watch you go up in flames.”

“Yes, yes, whatever you want, Reid, come here.” Hotch hasn’t been able to breathe in years, so he doesn’t understand why his chest hurts so much. When Spencer moves closer to him, Aaron uses the last of his strength to pull him down and fasten on the lovely neck he’s bitten before. He’s delicious and fresh and Hotch can feel the clean blood in his body. He knows Spencer is right though; he still has too much of the poison blood in his system. He has to get rid of it. Well, maybe it’ll be too much for Spencer, even with his blood mixed in, and the treacherous little fucker will die. After Aaron drains Spencer and sees the light leave his eyes, he bites his own wrist and shoves it into Spencer’s mouth. He feels a light lap of a tongue, getting stronger, until he feels a healthy suck on his wrist. He holds Spencer against his chest and lets him feed.

It’s over 24 hours later when Aaron kicks Spencer in the back, waking him from his first day’s slumber. “Come on, wake up.”  Spencer opens his eyes; they’re clear and bright and focus immediately on Aaron. When Aaron goes to kick him again, Spencer grabs his foot and pulls him to the floor.

“I’m hungry. You need to show me what to do.” Spencer sits up and rakes a hand through his hair. “I smell,” he says wrinkling his nose.

“Yes, you do. Well, you died. And you threw up all over yourself and all that other good stuff that people do when they die. Go shower and change your clothes and we’ll go out for food.” Aaron leans against the fireplace and looks at his new creation. “Don’t worry, I’ll be here.”

Spencer stands and looks around the room, everything new to his eyes. Including his former lover and new mentor. “I’ll always worry about you; and you should worry about me, too. But I guess we’re stuck with each other for a while,” he tells Aaron.

“Mutual assured destruction. The cornerstone of any good relationship.” Aaron smiles at Spencer. “Go shower and put on something nice. We should eat someone pretty for your first dinner.

Spencer smiles, his fangs pressing into his lower lip. “I’ll wear the gray three-piece suit you like so much.  You could put on tie.” He shrugs and goes to shower.

“Nag me for all eternity?” Aaron says, but he gets up and goes to his closet to get a tie, might as well make nice, this is the first of many dinner dates. 


	2. Less Than Fine Dining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow-up based on this tumblr post, after they've been together a bit.
> 
> http://winesmart.tumblr.com/post/28684369760/badminton-no-way

“Hey, I’m home!”

Aaron hears his protégé come into the house and slam the door.  He never does anything quietly, Aaron thinks.  “Did you get to the dry cleaners, Spencer?”

“Umm, one sec, be right with you,” Spencer calls from the bedroom.

Aaron hears the shower turn on and calls out, “Come here, please, Spencer.  I don’t like yelling.”

“I’m going to take a shower, be right there.”

“No, come here now, please.”  Aaron knows what it means when Spencer wants to jump right into the shower after dinner -- he’s had difficulty again.

Spencer comes into the room and it looks like he’s been dragged underneath a truck.  He has dirt and blood on the face and what Aaron can see of his shirt is soaked in blood.  

“Did our dinner give us trouble again?” Aaron asks, putting aside the newspaper he’s been reading.

“I don’t know about yours, but mine did,” Spencer replies with a snort.  “I’m going to try men again, I swear women are much dirtier fighters.”

“Possible.  Men are sometimes easier because they’re often overly sure of themselves.”   Aaron looks Spencer over carefully, seeing the scratches and cuts are already healing.  “Where did you feed?  At the college, as I suggested?  You tend to blend in there.”

“No, there was a game tonight and a lot of people around and … they’re all drunk and they taste funny.   I went down to the district and found a working girl there,” he says, scratching at the dried blood on his cheek. 

“I told you that prostitutes aren’t as easy a prey as many people think.  They tend to be very alert to danger.  And apparently some can really throw a right hook.   I assume you prevailed, though?” 

“Oh, yeah, eventually.  It was just a little bit of work first, but I kind of like the hunt.  So… wanna jump in the shower with me?  You can have a bite if you haven’t eaten,” Spencer offers. 

Aaron assumes he’s trying to look seductive, and he might when he’s clean.  “I’m fine, thank you.  You worked hard for your dinner, you should enjoy it.  And stop doing that, please,” Aaron says sharply, as Spencer sucks on the neckline of his shirt.

Spencer shrugs and begins pulling his shirt off.  “I’m tossing all this anyway, too much work cleaning it up.  And I really stuffed myself because I know you haven’t gone out for a couple of nights.   I want to share, come on, Aaron.” Spencer’s grubby hand grabs Aaron’s and pulls him towards the bathroom.   “You haven’t fed on me in weeks, I’m starting to think you don’t want me anymore.”

“Of course I still do, you silly man.  I created you, I’ll always be around.  We’re literally ashes-to-ashes,” Aaron says, smiling and shaking his head.   Certainly they bicker, but after ten years, Spencer could start to feel a bit more secure.   

Spencer beams at him and Aaron thinks again that he’s such a 21st century creature, smiling so broadly.  “Okay then, love, first you get clean, and then I’d appreciate a snack.” Aaron says as he follows his partner into the steamy bathroom.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
